Erray Trow
"The light of freedom lies before me. I will use it to enact my revenge." Erray Trow is a major protagonist in Splatoon: A Fresh Spark. He was captured by Octarians and kept prisoner with other Inklings until Agents 1 and 2 (Callie and Marie) orchestrated a jailbreak. While fighting the Octarians during the escape, he was injured, forcing Callie and Marie to take him back to their base to help him. He is later recruited to be Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Erray's origins were somewhat of a mystery. When asked by Marie, he refused to provide an answer by staying silent. It seemed that he, despite being an Inkling, has piqued Octavio's interest for a reason Erray does not know. His time in Octarian clutches has given him both a phobia and hatred for any and all Octarians. Erray isn't as open to people as he would like to be. Even when talking to a fellow Inkling, he finds it hard to let people in from lack of being able to place his trust in someone. Despite his distance, he does have skill in weaponry, which shows when he goes into Turf War with Bass, Angel, and an Octoling they team up with for only one round. Erray has a passion for music and it shows when he plays at Grizzco's anniversary party. He even set aside his hatred for Octarians for a bit just to play guitar in front of everyone. Apparently, it was one of the reasons he came to Inkopolis. He seeks revenge on the Octarians for imprisoning him, which causes him to to rush in without thinking. Once he's pushed too far, he gets mad and his determination to get what he wants only increases. Joining the New Squidbeak Splatoon gives him the opportunity to vent his anger out on them. After trying to hide it during a Salmon Run shift at night, it is discovered that Erray's eyes glow in the dark! The reason behind this is currently unknown. His history was reveal that he had ran away from home following an argument with his grandfather and his two older sisters, Cici and Vichay. He holds them in a bad light and even tells Vichay he wanted nothing to do with her. When telling her off in the form of song, his hair starts glowing, which is naturally the "glow effect," but eyes started glowing, as well. Currently, he seeking the help of a professional to get over his trauma and his prejudice of Octarians. Still, he is determined to help his new friend Angel find Bass and solve the mystery of Agent 3 and the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Little Facts -Erray is noted to have sisters -Has only mained shooter classes until Sheldon showed him the Splat Dualies -Due to something that he muttered in his sleep, Cap'n Cuttlefish thinks he may come from Ceviché Village -Always wanted to see Inkopolis -Was revealed by Anemy to have eyes that glow in the dark Gallery